Epilogue: Karate Island
Epilogue: Karate Island is an Epilogue from the Spin-Off series, Flashbacks, Alternates, & Epilogues. In this epilogue, we find out what happened to Squidward on Karate Island. Transcript Squidward: So, what is your name? Udon: Call me Servant Udon, Master (bows) Squidward: Bring on your best music players! I will be sure to go easy! Udon: Alright, Master (snaps) Narrator: Meanwhile SpongeBob: Hey, Sandy, both of us forgot our stuff back at Condo Island! Sandy: Well, lets go back and get the stuff! Narrator: Meanwhile again Squidward: (does a good tune) Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dahhhhhh!!! (Udon's other clarinet players fall to the ground) Udon: You are very good at playing the clarinet, Master Squidward: So, when do I get crowned the King of Clarinets? Udon: Now! Let the Coronation begin! (meanwhile on the shore of the island) Sandy: So where was that jumpsuit? SpongeBob: We probably forgot it back at the Fourth Floor of Death Sandy: Or the third? (laughs) (meanwhile at the coronation) Squidward: I would like the fanciest chair of them all, please! Udon: Bring Master Clarinet a chair, and the coronation begins! (Fred brings a chair to Squidward) Fred: Now? Udon: Yes (Fred bangs on the gong) Squidward: This is the best moment of my life! (his tentacles are cuffed) Huh? Udon: Everybody falls for the trick (reaches in his music clothes and pulls out a pen) Squidward: NOOOOOOOOOOO! SpongeBob: Hey, was that Squidward? Sandy: We can't hear him from here, maybe it was Udon? Squidward: SpongeBob!!! SANDY!!! IF YOURE HERE, HELP ME!!! I'M SQUIDWARD!!! Sandy: Quick! Udon: Those two will never reach you, as they must pass the Four Floors of Death! (Sandy and SpongeBob run into Udon's building) The Classic (he was Stinky Philth) Few have ever passed The Classic (spores explode, sending out loud classic music) SpongeBob: MY EARS!!! Sandy: I can not hear you! The Classic: Oh, I really am too loud! (faints) (Sandy and SpongeBob rush to the next floor) Rock'n Roll (was The Tickler) Only two have passed me! I am Rock'n Roll! You can't beat me, with my loud guitar! (rocks loudly on his guitar, shooting out lasers) Sandy: OWWW! MY FUR IS BURNING! SpongeBob: Hey, the lasers go back on Sponge! (does karate on Rock'n roll) Rock'n Roll: Isn't this a music fight? (SpongeBob and Sandy go to the third floor) Jazzy Bluez (was Lip Service) Nobody has ever passed me,Jazzy Bluez,with my loud music lips! They also electrify! (sings) Sandy: AHHHH! HELP! SpongeBob: OW OW OW OW OW!!!! Jazzy Bluez: Mwaha! Now you two- (gets electrified) Sandy: Shouldn't 've electrified glass! Jazzy Bluez: Bad Idea (Sandy and SpongeBob go to the last floor) Squidward: Finally! Some help! Udon: But they must pass me! (gets out his instruments) SpongeBob: What are you doing with those? (Udon throws all the instruments with precise aim) Sandy: I can still beat you (gets Squidward's clarinet and plays it) Squidward: You play too nice! Give it to me! (plays) Udon: Agh! THAT IS THE WORST MUSIC POSSIBLE! (Squidward is freed) Squidward: Thanks! SpongeBob: I like how you used your wits! Squidward: (grumbles) Thanks Sandy: Now lets get our stuff! (Sandy gets her suit) (SpongeBob gets his karate gear) Squidward: Lets mooooooove! Narrator: Later Squidward: Am I still good at playing the clarinet? Sandy and SpongeBob: To us, yes. To us, yes. Category:Flashbacks, Epilogues, & Alternates Category:Episodes Category:Sandy Cheeks Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Based on Sandy